


i got you to help me forgive

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, the bullies are mf RUDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: will byers is a boy.he is not a pussy. he is not a little boy with no defenses at all. he is not a little boy who can't fight.or,troy is still awful and steve saves will





	i got you to help me forgive

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this either before s2 or after
> 
> also the title's from 'you're my best friend' by queen

will byers is a boy.

he is not a pussy. he is not a little boy with no defenses at all. he is not a little boy who can't fight.

what he is, is a boy who has friends who aren't bullies.

one of their names, is steve harrington.

sure, he used to be a bully, but he's not anymore. he's fought against a bully for will's friends. he's tried his best to scare off those bullies, troy and the others, so that will can at least try to have a normal school year.

which was why will was laying in mud, shivering as troy went through his backpack and james laughed as the other boy, he can't remember his name, flung more mud at will.

it was supposed to be the first normal day will's had since he disappeared. but, of course, the bullies had to screw everything up.

"you mind telling me what you're doing?" will opened his eyes (when did he close them? or did he close them because he was afraid he was going to get mud in his eyes?) to see steve leaning over troy's back.

"just h-having a little f-fun!" his voice rose higher with every word.

"well, i know what will give you even more fun: getting the hell out of here." troy threw down his backpack and ran away, shoving steve so he could get past him. james and the other boy followed in his footsteps, soon disappearing at the speed they were going at.

steve wrapped his arms around will and tugged the cold boy out of the mud, pulling out a small thing of kleenex nancy forced him to buy after he kept sneezing on her when he was sick. he pulled one out and used it to wipe most of the mud off of will's face.

"c'mon." he tugged the boy up and kept an arm around his shoulder as he walked towards his car, opening the passenger seat and helping the boy in the car. after the boy was sitting down, he walked over to the driver's side and put the keys into the car, turning up the heat.

"i'll be right back." he rolled the windows down and shut the door before going back to where will's backpack had been abandoned. he gathered everything that he could see of will's into the backpack. he gathered it onto his shoulder and walked towards his car, opening his door and sliding in, putting the bag in the back.

"i'll stay with you, if you want me to." steve said, pulling onto the road. "if you don't want me to, i won't."

"i-i-i want y-you t-to." will quietly said, and steve turned to smile at him.

"then i'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me and send me prompts and asks i need friends sksk @imsuchafoolforsacrifice (lowkey might change it to @steveandwill idk


End file.
